A Dangerous Association
by scathachshadow
Summary: Billy/Scáthach fic. Aoife got Niten, Perenelle got FLamel, but Scáthach contents herself with her secret love, Billy


A Dangerous Association

Billy the kid/Scáthach

"Damn it, damn it to hell" Billy the kid swore as he yanked the steering wheel hard. The long red car lurched right, and continued up the grassy hill. The sun was high in the sky, and blackbirds and swallows were singing, until the thunderbird raced past, leaving a trail of dust and a faint smell of burning rubber. Black Hawk gripped the dashboard ever more tightly. He almost opened his mouth to urge the blonde-haired youth to slow down, but thought the better of it. _She_ would have a fit if they were late, and they had about five minutes till the ceremony kicked off. They had promised not to be late, but the faulty ley-gate, wardrobe malfunctions, and a wrong turn out of Galway city, had left the boys with very little time left.

"I knew we should've taken the ley-gate straight to _tír na nÓg" _Black hawk mumbled. _Tír na nÓg _was Irelands most famous shadow realm, the land of eternal youth and it lay off the coast of Galway. Hard to get to even if you knew exactly where it was.

Billy huffed impatiently, "That ley-gate has always been dodgy, I prefer going through the city." Billy grinned cheekily and pushed the car into fifth gear. The two American Immortals had driven through the ley-gate in Chicago, into Galway, Ireland, then taken the ferry from Clew bay to Inisbofin and finally driven through the last ley-gate to _Tír na nÓg._

The car screamed forward just as the peaks of the granite castle came into view. Black Hawk craned his neck to stare at the huge building. Styled in the architecture of 11th century Ireland, the huge castle had five granite peaks and four round turrets jutting out. A colossal wooden draw-bridge and gates barred the entry to the castle. Billy let out a low wolf-whistle. This was the seat of the king of Tír na nÓg, Ard-Greimne. He slowly pulled the car up along the bridge, and halted the car at the castle gates.

"What now?" Billy turned to Black Hawk, who shrugged.

Suddenly a voice boomed at them, seemingly from the gate. Black Hawk pointed to a miniature recording device high on the wooden gates where the voice came from. Billy sniggered at the sight of the medieval castle with the voice over entry system.

"_Cád ata uaibh_?" a bored voice asked again.

Black Hawk pulled a face, and mouthed a word at Billy, "Irish?". Billy nodded, racking his brain for the scraps of the Irish language that he knew. He had spent a few years in Antrim, and pick up a bit but not much.

He cleared his throat, and leaned towards the voice box and said one word.

"_Bai…..Bain?... BAINSE_!" he remembered triumphantly.

The doors swung open at that word, and the car rolled forward into the courtyard. Black Hawk repeated the word, "bainse?"

"Yup" Billy said with a grin, "Irish for wedding,"

Black Hawk wrenched open the door and jumped out, glad to be in one piece. He reached back into the red convertible and gingerly lifted the present from the back seat. A large ceramic Indian vase, enamelled with red and green stones.

"I'll stick this in the pile" Black Hawk grumbled, and turned on his heel just as the red-haired warrior appeared.

"You're late" Scáthach stated. She was wearing a strapless moss green dress with her hair twisted and pinned to one side. She was wearing high heels but even so was only at eyelevel to Billy. Billy grinned and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him suddenly. Scáthach was flushed against his chest.

"You look lovely" he stated, eying her slowly and making her blush. She tried to shove him off but to no avail.

"Stop" she whimpered, "Someone will see you."

Billy glanced around the courtyard, people running around frantically, people chatting and arguing, but no-one looking at the young couple.

"Relax" he told her. He glanced around, and quickly ducked around the courtyard wall where there was a small gap between the castle walls, and the courtyard tunnel, no-one could see them from this angle.

Scáthach was pushed up against the cold granite walls, the rough edges digging into her pale shoulder blades. She had missed him since moving back to the family home for the wedding. His blond hair that had been carefully combed back was now tousled by the wind and his bright blue eyes shone with mischief.

"Missed you" was all he said. Scáthach smiled and straightened his tie. Billy had never been a man of long speeches, but he got the message across.

"I know" she whispered, stroking his cheek. His eyelids fluttered closed for a moment as if savouring her touch.

There was an unexpected clatter from the busy courtyard, causing the two to jump at the sound. Billy stole a glance behind him, no-one was there. Their relationship was a coveted secret, and a dangerous association. Billy's master Quetzalcoatl hated Scáthach, and had once stated that friendship, or even acquaintance with The Shadow would be punished with his life. As for Scáthach, who had rejected almost all amorous relationships, had from the beginning found herself drawn to the callow youth. Her reputation as one of the most dangerous warriors of all time would place Billy in even more danger and had convinced him to their romantic affiliations a secret, much to his chagrin.

"Close." He mumbled, and placed his forehead against hers, stooping slightly.

"Too close" she retorted back.

She locked eyes on him, grass green on bright blue. He held her stare until hers began to close. Billy closed his eyes and pressed his chapped lips to her soft pale mouth. His arms wrapped themselves around her, one hand to the small of her back, the other to the mass of rich red hair. Scáthach kept her hands by his face, pulling him closer in a desperate attempt to maintain the kiss, as he would break away softly and glance around to ensure they were still alone.

Such a display was uncommon for them; neither of them had survived this long by acting on impulse. Any other sign of affection, even their proximity could be palmed off as close friendship if needs be, but if someone saw them kissing? Scáthach shuddered to think about it.

Billy took one last look at her before stepping away. Scáthach smiled, the smile not quite reaching her eyes giving her countenance a wash of sadness. She straightened her hair, and re-applied her lip gloss.

"C'mon" she said finally, "We'll miss the wedding."


End file.
